It's Us Even For Eternity
by Leonara821
Summary: Bella has no knowledge of who she is. Will the Cullens be able to help her find her true identity? And what will arise when love blooms between two immortals?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The temple was bright. Its white marbled walls, of which were lined with intricate gold designs, seemed as if they were created with magic. It was true, though, to some extent. The man who built this is a very powerful man. He was a king to many and a god to all. He was also very good looking, so to say. Chin length chestnut brown hair, eyes that were like hazel stones and a very well built body. Despite of his abusive use to his power, he was still able to manage to maintain his youth. And although he was growing older by the year, he still looked as if he was barely forty. He wasn't cold-hearted but he wasn't the warmest, either. He was in between. He had a good hold on balance thus making him the perfect leader._

_"Jane," he called the small girl who patiently waited by his side. "Kindly, call upon my Tia. I need to speak to her."_

_The dark haired girl nodded at him before rushing off into the chambers. She stopped by the doorway of a room, smiling at the sight before her. A mother and a child. They were sitting face to face, laughing and talking about something that Jane couldn't understand. She smiled at the little girl before knocking thrice and catching both their attention. "Goddess Tia, God Amun calls of you." She bowed her head in respect for both her goddesses before smiling at them again. Jane was an untroubled soul. She was smiling all the time, accentuating her cheekbones and her grey eyes even more. She had black bob-cut hair and pink thin lips. She was also small but that didn't hinder her from being as powerful as as the gods and goddesses. In fact, she was a demi-god. Her mother is human and her father was a god and a good friend of Amun, the god of all gods and goddesses._

_The mother turned back around to face her child once more and told her, "Zafrina, I have to talk to your father. You can play out in the garden but remember-"_

_"Do not enter the big tree." The little girl finished her own mother sentence before giving her a smile._

_Tia gave the child a smile and a kiss on the forehead before standing up and turning to walk towards Jane. "At the moment, Jane, kindly look after her. Thank you." She also smiled at Jane before leaving the room. Tia was the perfect mother. She was caring, responsible, loving, soft-hearted and, of course, beautiful. She had long auburn hair that blended well with her deep set blue eyes which were rimmed with dark thick long lashes. She had a pale heart shaped face and full pink lips. It was just befitting for her to be with a beautiful man as well. It was kismet for them._

_"As always, you look adorable, Zafrina." Jane skipped to the little girl and bowed down upon the presence of her goddess. As she lifted her head back up, her eyes locked mischievously with the little one's, grey meets blue. She picked her up and gave the little girl a hug. Jane was the only friend of the child, despite of their age differences. Zafrina has, only, around five years of existence while Jane had about a decade and eight._

_As soon as Jane set the child back on her feet, Zafrina grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out into the garden. The little girl loved playing in the garden. She loved how the already green grass turned even greener with her every step. She loved how the flowers bloomed with her every touch. And she loved how the butterflies and dragonflies surrounded her. This was no wonder to anybody else but her. After all, she is the daughter of the god of all the gods and goddesses and the goddess of Earth. Her sapphire eyes would always widen at the sight of the beauty around her but what she didn't know was that she is the most beautiful creature in the universe._

_And then there was the big tree. The forbidden tree was almost like the forbidden fruit that the humans believed. It was said that entering this tree would take you to another place, take away your memories and awaken the human in you. But the child had no knowledge of this, only the fact that she is not allowed to enter it._

_She took one run around the big tree. She stopped and gasped when she saw the black gap, just about the size of her. She was a curious one and the tree did not escape her inquisitiveness. She looked one more time at Jane, who was preoccupied, laughing at the man that always visited her. Zafrina turned her head again to check her vicinity before taking her final step and letting herself fall into the black hole. Realizing what she had done, she let out a scream but nobody had heard her. Soon enough, she fell into silence and the darkness took over her._

A couple were celebrating their anniversary, hiking around the forest. Being avid hikers back in the day, the man only thought that this was the best idea for their five-year anniversary celebration. This couple were kindhearted people. They were loved in the tiny little town of Forks, Washington. Only a few hated the Swans but it was only because they were jealous of their healthy lifestyle. But just like any other couple, they, too, have their own problem. They don't have a child. They tried. Very hard, but, no luck. They were on the brink of giving up and were looking into adoption, instead.

"I've talked to a couple of adoption agencies." The woman mentioned, wrapping and arm around her husbands middle.

The man turned around to face his wife, "Renee, can we please just put this off for now? It's our day. Let's have fun."

Renee looked into his eyes for a few seconds, understanding his intentions before nodding and looking back down on the ground.

Renee was appealing enough for a woman in her late twenties. She had short curly reddish hair and her eyes were blue. She was pale and freckles ran across her diamond face. She was, too, of average height but she was thin, not overly so, but nonetheless, thin.

Charlie Swan, her husband, was a quiet fellow. He wasn't very good with expressing his emotions unlike his wife. Charlie thought he was plain looking with his brown hair and eyes but to Renee, he was handsome. He was tall at around six feet and he wasn't very well built, he wasn't fat and he wasn't very thin, either. He was just right.

The clouds rolled in, the skies turned gray and the thunder shook the heavens. Both of them looked up and decided to start their journey back home. It started drizzling and they planned on hurrying up and taking the shorter trail until they came across a place wherein all the plants seemed gray and wilted. They stopped in their tracks and came face to face with a big tree. Probably the biggest they've ever seen. But that wasn't what caught both their attention.

At one side, a little girl of barely five years was hugging her knees tight in terror. She was beautiful beneath all the dirt that covered her. She was the most beautiful child that the couple has ever seen. She had a pale heart-shaped face, full lips and perfect cheekbones. Her black rimmed sapphire irises had the perfect dash of golden flecks. And that right there made the couple gasp.

Renee was the first to make a move, crouching before the girl. "What's your name?" She asked nervously. The thunder sounded through again, and the rain got stronger.

The girl meekly shrugged and hugged her knees even tighter.

"Okay. How about...Where are your parents?" She asked again, gaining her confidence and voice back.

The girl shrugged again.

Renee turned her head around to look at her husband, telling him of her decision. Her decision to bring her along. If somebody left her out her alone, they weren't doing it again. There was something about this little stranger. They couldn't just leave her there.

She locked eyes with Renee's blue ones. Some form of familiarity surged through her veins but the little girl couldn't point out where she saw those pair of eyes. She searched her memory for anything but what she didn't know was that her memory is now long gone.

"I'm Renee and he's Charlie." The woman said, pointing to her man.

The little girl's eyes flickered from the woman's eyes to the man's hair color. But she still couldn't say where she last saw that color. Perhaps the ground? No. That color's a much lighter one. Her grip around her knees loosened as she breathed heavily in and out.

Renee's eyes averted to the girl's choice of clothing. It was a simple white drape cloth. She realized that it was raining but it seemed to have lessened back into a drizzle. She eyed the little girl's dress again and suddenly, she worried for her health.

The little girl took a few steps towards Renee, stopping just right before her. She locked eyes with her again before hugging her and whispering, "Mother." The rain stopped altogether and the sun shined back again. The plants, too, started getting back their life.

Upon hearing that, Renee promised that she would love this girl like her own. She sighed in relief before smiling and standing up, carrying the little girl along with her.

Charlie watched as his wife grew happier. That made him happier. He didn't think twice about taking the child with them. If she was going to bring happiness to both their lives, he could never turn her down. He grinned as the two females closed in on him and he extended his arms for a hug, welcoming the child into his life.

The little girl pulled back and smiled, reassuring herself of her decision to go with this couple. She yawned and when she opened her eyes they weren't blue anymore, instead they were of a dark brown shade. She smiled again and settled her comfortably on Renee's shoulder, letting sleep take over her tired form.

Charlie and Renee looked at each other in wonder but brushed it aside. They knew something was weird but they wouldn't mind that. Happiness was what's important for now.

"Are we sure about this?" Charlie turned to Renee.

"I know I am. I'm not letting her stay out here, Charlie."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't, too." He sighed before continuing, "I'll fix her papers immediately. As long as her parents don't come looking for her. We'll give them a week's notice."

Renee only nodded one and continued their trip back home.

"She doesn't have a name, yet." Renee said.

"Well, what should we call her then?"

"Isabella. Isabella Marie." She said as she entered the backdoor of their tiny yellow house.

* * *

><p><strong>I reposted the whole chapter, changed a few things and such. Umm..Thanks for those who sent their reviews the last time. Hopefully, this one, I get to finish because I love the idea here. But being a senior in highschool has its moments so I do hope that you bear with me if I go on hiatus or something. *smiles* And I do appreciate reviews... :))<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**13 years later...**

Isabella or, rather, Bella, grew up to be a beautiful person, inside and out. She grew up like a normal human being, never being associated with her kind. Although, despite her goodness, she never had a constant bestfriend in her life. The closest friend she had in her entire time on Earth was Angela Weber. Angela was like Bella, physically. Brown eyed, dark haired but she had a fairer skin tone. She met Bella in kindergarten but she had to leave Forks sooner than both of them had expected. Bella didn't also expect how she ended up that night.

_It was the summer before they step onto the first year of highschool. It was their last time to be together as teens. Unknowingly, of course. They decided to swim in the lake about a block from Bella's house. The water was warm and nobody was around. It was the perfect place for them to bond._

_The grass turned greener and the flowers brighter as Bella smiled at Angela. Angela loved being with her because it seems that the day is literally brighter when Bella was with her. It was always sunny, the grass was always fresh, the flowers were always blooming, the trees were always taller than they seem to be and the air was fresh. Nature seemed to be welcoming warmly._

_"Angela, come on. You should try the water. It's warm." Bella called out before diving back into the deep._

_Angela shook her head and took a deep breath, pushing away her thoughts on leaving. She didn't know how she'd stand to be away from such a great friend. They were too attached that 'goodbyes' weren't easy things to get by. But she had to. She was leaving soon._

_Angela followed after Bella, stripping down into her blue bikini and then curling up into a ball as she jumped into the lake. They weren't afraid to be left alone in such a remote place. Because, somehow, they counted on Mother Earth to take care of them. Bella saw bubbles from underwater, making her aware that Angela has finally joined her. She swam up for air, seeing a pair of legs above her. Once they have reached the surface, they looked at each other for a second before laughing at nothing. They were crazy together, like that. They didn't need jokes or weird facial expressions. Each other's presence made them happy. And that was what they called friendship._

_They enjoyed the warmth of the water for a couple more hours before deciding to go back to Bella's house to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It was their favorite treat. Truly, Bella felt like Angela was her long lost sister. Even Renee treated Angela like she was her very own daughter. And Angela saw what she was leaving behind. Her own sister. Her own second mother. She never thought it would be as difficult._

_After they finished their snacks, Angela decided that it's finally time. She asked Bella, "Hey, come on, let's take a walk." She tilted her head towards the door. There was no sign of happiness in her face, only concealed pain and sorrow. And Bella wasn't numb to that. She knew right then and there that something was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to think of the worst. She nodded once before telling her mother that Angela wanted to head out. Renee said a temporary goodbye to Angela before cleaning up the dishes that the girls had used._

_They walked slowly in the direction of Bella's backyard. Angela's house was to the other way._

_Angela kept her hands behind her and she kept glancing, unsurely, towards Bella. And then she started, "Bella..."_

_Bella looked at her and waited nervously. Angela took a deep breath before continuing, "I...I'm sorry." She could feel her tears slowly running down her pinkish cheeks. "And thank you. You have been such a great friend to me, Bella. You are my world, right now. You know that, right? You're my bestfriend and this is so hard to do. Believe me when I say that this...this is taking all of my energy."_

_Bella panicked and her heart started racing, "Angela...why are you crying? What's wrong? What are you saying?"_

_"Bella, I'm leaving." Angela whispered. She couldn't say it out loud. She couldn't let go. She couldn't convince herself that this was their last goodbye. Bella shut her eyes and prayed that this was all a dream. That her only friend wasn't really leaving. She took deep breaths and ran her hands through her hair in hopes of waking up from this terrible nightmare. She opened them slowly but Angela was still there...looking down and murmuring 'sorry' again and again._

_They were both hurt. The moment Angela said those words, Bella was already missing her. Bella felt like her world was breaking apart. Angela felt guilty, like this was all a mistake. But she had no choice. Her life wasn't in her hands yet._

_The clouds grew dark and the thunder sounded through the heavens. They both looked up and then their eyes met. Blue and brown. Angela gasped at the mesmerizing sight and her eyes grew wider. Everything around them looked pale compared to Bella's new eyes. It was the first time that Angela had seen ethereal beauty. She felt power in her surroundings but wasn't sure where that was coming from. Bella's forehead creased in curiousity._

_"What...?" She whipped her head around to see if anything was behind her. None. _Angela must be looking at me_, she thought. _But what's wrong with me? _"Angela? _What_?"_

_"Your eyes..." Angela whispered again. But this time it was of surprise._

_"What about them?" Bella inquired. She never thought her brown eyes were special._

_"They're blue."_

_Bella's countenance suddenly shifted. She was never blue eyed. She had plain, simple, brown eyes. But she knew Angela would never lie. Her hands went to cover her eyes. She rubbed them, "There? Is it gone?" Angela shook her head, "Come on, let's go back...I'll let you see." She took Bella's hand as they ran back to the house. It was empty. Renee left a note, stating that she went out to get dinner. They tiptoed in the bathroom to see in front of the mirror and Bella's gasp was a copy of Angela's recent one. She blinked a couple more times. She wanted to hide it. She wanted to make it go away. She was worried at how her parents might react to it._

_"It won't go away!" She exclaimed as the rain started pouring heavily. "Why are they blue?" They both looked at each other before Angela spoke up, "They're beautiful, Bells." Bella didn't know what she was feeling. She was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she had someone who accepted her for whoever she is. But sad that she was about to lose this someone._

_The storm raged and she hugged Angela both in fear and gratefulness._

Bella looked at the reflection of her brown eyes. She had been waiting for them to turn blue again. The color lasted for about a month after Angela left. Her parents were intrigued by it but neither of them asked questions. They just waited for the answers to come. They've all been waiting.

The bell rang and Bella let out a heavy sigh. _Another day of frustration_, she thought as she headed out of the girl's toiletroom. It was gloomy outside...again. But that wasn't a surprise to anyone who lives in Forks. It was always gloomy. She sighed again as she walked to her locker. And just like any usual day, everybody stared at her. There was just something about that Bella Swan. She was wanted by every guy in her campus and she was envied by every girl.

"Have you seen the new students?" Jessica asked Lauren. Bella slipped a book in her locker.

"Yeah. I heard they're together as in, together together." Lauren whispered back. "But I also heard one of them is single. And I'd want to tap that." Jessica groaned.

Bella rolled her eyes in disgust. They were always gossiping, Lauren and Jessica. Everyday they always had something to talk about. It started with Mike having the cooties back in 1st grade. Bella chuckled at the absurdity of the two. She stacked two more books in her locker before running her fingers on a picture of her and Angela. She smiled a bit and then sighed. Angela only calls her every once in a while, now. Bella understands that Angela also has to attend to her own needs. Bella swinged the door of her locker, effectively closing it then started heading to her second to the last period.

Biology.

Bella settled into her usual seat at the table farthest to the back. She had already settled her bag on the empty seat next to her when the teacher called out her name.

"Miss Swan?" Her head shot up automatically. "From today on, a new student will be joining us and he will be your new lab partner." She smiled at the thought of having a new friend. She pulled her bag and placed it next to her, on the floor. And when she looked back up to see who it was, her eyes widened and they turned blue. But nobody saw that because nobody was looking at her. Everybody was looking at _the guy_. Her new lab partner.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

Even for Eternity

Chapter 3

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." He wasn't smiling. His expression was stiff and his eyes were piercing straight into Bella's. Bella has never seen eyes like his. They were like butterscotch...like honey to her. But it wasn't only his eyes that were beautiful. Generally speaking, he was beautiful. He was tall but not really lanky. He's thin but he had muscles. His face was very angular. And his hair was bronze but it didn't look like it was carefully styled. It seemed like he just woke up with the way his hair stood up all over the place.

He walked slowly to Bella but still never changing his expression. Bella, being the shy girl that she is, looked down and blushed a deep red. Edward Cullen stopped in his tracks as the scent of the beautiful girl before him hit his senses. _She's not human_, he thought. Her scent was too strong for him. It was too floral. It was too delicious for it to belong to a human. But he could be wrong. Bella breathed in and out evenly before looking back up. But her blue eyes were gone and she was back with the brown. Edward saw the sudden shift. He was sure that it was just blue. It was the most beautiful shade of blue that he has ever seen. He sat in his seat and continued to stare at Bella.

"Hello?" Bella smiled awkwardly at him. He just kept staring, taking in her beauty. "It's rude to stare, you know."

He chuckled, shook his head and said, "Sorry. I was just...nevermind."

Bella smiled more confidently feeling a little smug, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella." He gave her a quick nod and his signature smile. He tried to pay attention in class but the presence of Bella bothered him and that, he wasn't sure why. To him, she should be just any other girl. But she wasn't. There was a different energy from Bella Swan. And it didn't seem mundane at all. There was something about Bella Swan that made him want to figure it out.

Class went on differently but similar for both of them. For Edward, he didn't really listen to the teacher's discussion but he did watch Bella closely. And as for Bella, she could feel the new guy's eyes on her. It was a nuisance to an extent but she liked it. She had never felt such energy coming from anybody. The teacher distributed hand-outs and they started pair activities. Bella arranged the microscope and took a slide from the box before remembering that she had a partner.

"Would you want to go first?" Bella asked. She extended her hand that contained the slide.

"As a gentleman, I'll say...ladies first." His voice was smooth, like velvet. Bella's jaw dropped for second at the beautiful sound before proceeding with the task given. But what she didn't know was that to Edward, her voice were of an angel's. It was the most beautiful thing Edward has ever heard. Never in his one hundred years of living has he ever listened to such music. Yes, he considered it as music. He watched as Bella moved gracefully, changing slides and writing down observations. Bella smiled as she pushed the microscope towards him. He smiled back before taking his turn.

"So...what do you think of Forks, so far?" Bella decided to start a conversation to avoid the awkwardness that was creeping slowly to them.

"I think I like Forks. I mean, everyone's been _very_ welcoming to us." He nodded then continued writing on his paper. It was taking all his strength to control his hunger. Besides, he couldn't hurt such a beautiful girl. But his mouth was suddenly flooding with venom. She was too delicious. _No_, he told himself. He wasn't giving up his one hundred years of trying to maintain a "vegetarian" diet. He smirked in pride. He hasn't hurt an innocent soul in almost a century. But that was the problem, he wanted to remember the taste of human blood.

"Oh. That's good." Bella let out a breath of relief and then smiled. And then she was curious but she was curious all the time so that was no surprise. "You're here with your family." It sounded as if it was an unsure statement waiting for some sort of confirmation.

He flicked his pen on the paper one last time then faced Bella with a smile, "Yes. My siblings and of course, our parents. They're easy to spot. I'm sure you have met them already."

"Actually...maybe I haven't. Unless, they visit the library every so often." Bella rethought back the whole day. But honestly, there was nothing that she could remember that was so important. She has been looking for some sort of explanation for the bluing of her eyes but even after all these years, she still hasn't found a clue.

Edward laughed a hearty one, "Yeah. Maybe not. They don't really love books as much as shopping."

Bella almost shivered. She wasn't really one who loves to shop - unless, you're shopping for books. She loved staying at home, reading books, cooking, listening to music and playing Plants Vs. Zombies. She's a homebody. Bella shook her head for clearance and looked back at Edward who was still staring right back at her. Their eyes met and Bella finally got a closer look of his eyes. It really was like honey. It was very fluid. It was beautiful, to her, at least.

"Your eyes..." She wondered, "They're so...different. But nice different."

Edward wanted to tell her how her eyes were so different from a normal human being, too. But he had to stay in character. A normal human being wouldn't have noticed what just happened a while ago. He smiled at her and just said, "Yeah." Letting an awkward silence fall upon them.

Bella sighed and the teacher finally dismissed them. She took her bag from the floor and dumped her Biology book in it. She slung a strap around her shoulder and swiped her paper from the table. She turned around to face Edward, "I guess, I'll see you later." She gave him a smile before submitting her paper and heading out.

She groaned realizing that she had Gym period, next. She didn't feel like moving around anymore and besides, her muscles were still stiff from yesterday's training with her dad. Yes, her dad teaches her how to punch and use a gun. For safety reasons, of course. It was one of his worries, especially with his current work, Chief Police of Forks. Bella walked to gym class sluggishly. It's not that she hated gym class but having "gym" sessions at home, already, was quite a pain for her - especially her muscles.

Bella decided to skip gym, after all. She hurried back up to the school library and continued on her search on her blue-eyes mystery. She searched through shelves and aisles for anything but found nothing. She sighed as she slumped down on the floor, dropping her bag next to her in the process. She took out the small compact mirror that she always carries in her bag and she looked at her eyes again. They were still brown. Still normal. Still ordinary. She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at the strands. _I will never get it_, she thought. And then again, she lazily stood up and walked back to her rusty old truck. But she loved it anyways.

She drove straight home, excited to play Plants Vs. Zombies. She had no homework to finish immediately anyway, so she played straight away. There was something about PVZ that she loved. Probably the cute graphics or the awesome soundtrack or the way that nature fought off bad causes. It made her happy. Her mom, Renee, would always laugh at her rare shallowness. Charlie arrived, giving Bella a kiss on the forehead before giving his lovely wife a I'm-home kiss. Bella rolled her eyes, happily, at the sight of PDA. Actually, she was amazed that the romance never died between the two. She's been hearing stories about the parents of her peers, breaking it off at around their age but not her parents. And for that, she was happy.

"Have you heard of the new family in town?" Bella asked during dinner.

Charlie ate a forkful of the chicken pastel and downed it with a glass of water before scrunching his brows. "Cu...? C...? Cullens?"

Bella let out a short laugh at his father's adorableness. "Yeah. Cullens."

"Yeah. I've met the doctor. He's pretty good." He shrugged. Actually, Dr. Cullen can make a ton more money out there, anywhere. It was quite intriguing why they chose Forks. It's a small town for quite a big family, both literally and figuratively.

"I heard the wife really loves it here." Renee commented. She'd heard of this from one of her other neighbor, Mrs. Stanley. Jessica's mom. Jessica who has that big blabbering mouth, who probably got it from her mother. "But then again, it was Mrs. Stanley. Let's not make any assurance."

Bella offered to do the dishes that night. It was to give her parents some time to themselves. While she scrubbed and rinsed, she couldn't stop thinking about the Cullens. Even though, she hadn't really met them all. Her thoughts always went to Edward. She found him strange...and beautiful. And the color of his eyes...she'd never seen them before in other people's eyes. And she wondered if the whole family had inherited the same color. And then, she thought about Edward's angular face and the dazzling color of his hair. Technically speaking, Bella was fascinated with him. He couldn't be just any other normal boy.

She went to bed that night, dreaming about her last memory with Angela, her blue eyes stared right back at her. She tossed and turned in uneasiness. This hasn't stopped bothering her ever since. No matter how hard she'd tried to push it away, it always came back to her. Making her even feel as if her blue eyes were actually real, that it wasn't any form of hallucination. What she doesn't know was that her eyes had turned blue a lot more times than she thought. It turns blue when she's sleeping. It turns blue every morning ever since but the color only lasted for only a minute because it took that long for her to calm her nerves down. It turns blue, for a second or two, at the sign of supernatural danger. And it also turns blue whenever her emotions go on overload. But she was never aware, she was never aware of all of these.

She looked at her eyes again in front of the mirror, sighing once again in defeat. She realized that she had woken up earlier that day than usual and so she decided to take a walk in the forest. It's been a long time since she actually visited her true nature.

Mid-way through her walk, a growl pierced through the birds' chirping activity. Her eyes turned blue, her head whipped around and her heart pounded faster, stronger. Another growl, and she started backing away. But she was in the middle of the woods. She probably had no chance of running away. A cold arm wrapped around her shoulder and another pushed her hair away, leaving her neck exposed. The clouds grew darker as the predator growled softly, this time, and Bella ran through the normal combat procedures in her head. She twisted around and managed to escape his strong grip around her. But before she could even punch him, he was already out of sight. It was just then that Bella started running back, the hiking techniques that Charlie had taught her, finally coming of use.

She panted, partially stunned at what just happened. Her hands trembled as she took out her car key from her jeans' pockets. Her eyes finally returned back to her brown shade. She settled in her truck and took some time to reset and catch her breath. She was sure that she was just attacked by a man. If it wasn't a human being, it was a man. She shook her head for clearance. Was she going to tell her parents about this? No. She didn't want them worrying about her. As long as she wasn't dead yet. Besides, she's able to take care of herself. A proud smile danced across her lips. _I'm strong enough_, she thought.


End file.
